


Last Night's Dream

by ayeah



Category: Hello!Project, Morning Musume
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeah/pseuds/ayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riho's upcoming graduation causing unease on others' minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick type because Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi is <3

It was bright. The walls were white, and light was everywhere. A strange mist hung on the air, like silky fine threads weaving through the gaps of my fingers. The floorboards looked faded beneath me, but it did not creak nor made the slightest sound as we moved about.

We. I found everyone else around me, moving similarly altogether. Sometimes it varied, but it all made one image that I myself was part of. We wore all the same silks, white and light, shining against the brightness of everything. Each motion was fluid, like we were rather underwater.

That’s when I saw her dancing, her back on me, however her posture ever still magnificent and mesmerizing. Her movements were sharp, but graceful at the same time, piercing yet gentle as the silks flew about her, the black of her hair whirling a second late after. The mist drew around her, like smoke parting as her hands cut through, the light adding a beautiful texture upon the scene.

Then suddenly it was dark, and her silhouette stark against the single file of light upon her. I found that she was now before me, and there was no one else but us. The dust flew every time her feet hit the ground, seemingly evaporating and becoming still on the air. Her clothes were dark, flouncing, revealing her bare legs as she spun in consecutive masterful spins and kick her leg-up.

She threw her head backward, like she was slapped, her hair flying about and when her head drew back, she was looking at me. She took a step toward me and I was breathless, like an invisible force rushed past me. A feeling of threat filled me, and my instincts told me I had to flee, the bells jiggling wildly in alarm. But I realized I was tied, I was tied on a chair and I cannot move. 

She planted her feet on both side, towering before me and the ends of her skirts brushing on my thighs. A faint light illuminated her face, beneath the curtain of her hair. She was smiling, but her eyes were cold and dark, so dark. I shivered.

“You were so wrong to take me as a child, Fuku-chan.” 

She leaned, and her nose was touching mine, her breath on my lips and hers so close for comfort. Then I felt her straddle me, her ass caressing and grinding so excruciatingly slow on my hips. Her body brushed against me, against the light fabric on my breast. She grabbed my upper arms, her nails digging painfully into it. But instead, a strange sensation ran down through me and settling somewhere below. What was she doing to me!

_No, Riho. I didn’t think of you as a child, you are…_

I wanted to tell her how I never thought of her that way, she’s a friend and I had admired her greatly. But it never left my lips. No words formed on my mouth, it remained closed as the other’s lips lingered so dangerously close. I wanted to cry, but I was immobile as she did these things to me. 

My breath hitched as she grabbed hold both of my breast. A dark flash of a smile crossed her face, seemingly satisfied to what she sees. She massaged it, in slow circles, and I thought I heard myself moan. Her head dipped and began kissing my neck, biting and licking there. All the while she squeezed my breasts, trying to fill everything in her hands, pinching my growing sensitive nipples. My breathing became ragged; my eyes fluttering close as the sensations grew stronger to the places she touched and everywhere else at the same time. 

Her lips trailed to my collar bones, sucking. An increasing pressure welled below, to the places where she grinded about, and it felt painfully so… so strange and I couldn’t explain. I could feel myself melt, all the same time squirm against the ropes that bind me; wanting to take hold of her, rip everything else and pull her closer to my skin. I felt my hips thrusting upward, to brush against hers, in any way I could ease this, this… need. I realized how badly I wanted her to touch me. And soon.

Then my hand was on her wrist, free and unbound. I wanted her hands there, below, beneath my skirt, into me. I pulled but it restrained.

“Fuku-chan?”

I looked-up and it was bright. A strange mist hung on the air, glittering in the light. Sitting on my lap was Riho, all dressed in white, her face was fair and young. She blinked innocently at me, her eyes devoid of anything evil, asking me.

 _No, Riho,no._ It was unfair, it felt so unfair. I wanted her so much into me, to feel her inside me. So I pulled her hand down to my skirt, beneath fabric, and past the waistband of my underwear.

My hips thrust toward the touch, but it was dark and no longer was Riho.

I sat-up, fully awake. I felt the softness of the mattress beneath me, the sheets in a tangled mess around my thighs. I felt slick, wet, and a touch still lingering in between the folds of my womanhood. A dream. _Riho._

I had half the mind to find her, to go to her room at this very moment. But she wasn’t with us in this shoot, I remembered. There were only a few of the girls with me in this job.

“Mizuki?” A voice asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Eri.”

The lampshade was lighted beside me, and there revealed was Erina on the other bed, propped up to her elbows. Her hair was disheveled and eyes almost closed, squinting. She rubbed it and yawned.

“You were making noises...”

“What kind of noises?” I asked abruptly, feeling a little warm.

“Ah you know,” she sank back to her pillows and pulled the covers up to her armpits. “Just usual, weird dream noises.”

She turned her back on me and fell silent. For awhile I just stared at her back, then at the dark corners of our room, thinking about Riho, thinking about the dream. It felt wrong but it still makes me feel…

Just when I thought the other had fallen asleep, Erina spoke again. “Don’t forget to turn-off the light, Mizuki.”

I stood-up, pulled the knob of the lamp, and crawled next to her. She made space for me, and I threw my arms around her when I settled well, pressing myself against her back.

“Had bad dreams?” She asked.

I shook my head, but I realized she can’t see. “No.” _It was... was it nice?_

She turned around to face me, and placed her arm around me as well. Her hand was warm on my back. “Let’s sleep.”

I debated whether I’d kiss her right there and then, but then decided not to. It was just a dream, I repeatedly told myself. I leaned to her chest and hugged her tighter. “Good night, Eripon.”

“Good morning, you say. It’s bloody 2 o’clock in the morning.”

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I wonder if it will be Erina next in my dreams.


End file.
